My Heart
by Dreamer Dak
Summary: Hermione é capturada pelos inimigos e o coração de Harry o faz ir em seu resgate. Songfic. H/Hr.
1. Prologue

**:)**

My Heart - Paramore

* * *

**My Heart**

Era madrugada, chovia e trovões estalavam do lado de fora do hospital. Harry em seu quarto revirava-se de um lado pro outro, atormentado, sem conseguir dormir. As imagens de mais cedo o torturavam sem cessar e ele mesmo não as queria esquecer, numa tentativa de autoflagelação, como punição por seu erro.

**Flashback** **on**

_Estavam na clareira de uma floresta e a Ordem da Fênix e seus aliados lutavam ferozmente contra os Comensais da Morte._

_Harry procurava Voldemort entre os capuzes negros que enfrentava, havia lutado com ele mais cedo e por mais surpreendente que lhe parecesse, estava em vantagem, mas quando tencionava acertá-lo fatalmente, o Lorde das Trevas desaparatara._

_Corria frustrado, se os Comensais ainda lutavam, era sinal que o inimigo principal ainda estava no campo de batalha. Era o horário do crepúsculo, mas as grossas nuvens que desabavam uma chuva torrencial tornavam o céu cinzento, bloqueando os raios alaranjados de sol._

_- Harry!_

_Ouviu a voz doce de Hermione gritar seu nome e no momento seguinte ela se lançava por trás de si, criando um feitiço protetor forte para protegê-lo do comensal que lhe ia acertar pelas costas._

_- Hermione!_

_- Harry, você está muito desatento, o que aconteceu? – disse ela, alarmada mesmo enquanto ainda eram protegidos pelo campo de força do Protego Maxima._

_- Voldemort, Mione! Eu estive a um passo de matá-lo e ele desaparatou! – gritou, apertando os punhos._

_- Calma, Harry. Haverá outras oportunidades, tenha paciência._

_Como para acalmá-lo, Hermione o abraçou forte. Harry relaxou no mesmo instante, fechando os olhos e passando os braços pelas costas da amiga enquanto respirava fundo o cheiro que os cabelos da morena tinham mesmo molhados._

_Quando se separaram, um sorriu para o outro. Hermione se afastou e cancelou o feitiço, ainda lhe lançando aquele sorriso reconfortante. Foi então que tudo aconteceu._

_- Ora Potter, você está mesmo desatento, não? – exclamou Lucius Malfoy com sua risada sarcástica, montado num testrálio cadavérico que grunhiu. Antes que fosse capaz de assimilar a frase do Comensal, as garras do testrálio rodearam Hermione, prendendo-a. No segundo seguinte, alçava vôo enquanto a morena gritava de pavor da crescente altura._

_- Harry!! Me ajuda!_

_- Hermione!! – gritou ele de volta, apontando a varinha para o lado. – Accio Firebolt!_

_Não podia soltar um feitiço nas garras do animal estando no chão, a amiga cairia de uma altura muito grande, o único jeito era voar até ela. Contudo, mal saíra do chão quando um feitiço poderoso o acertara pelas costas, fazendo-o cuspir sangue e cair da vassoura, tombando violentamente no chão. Pela visão periférica notou Ron se aproximando rapidamente e acertando o Comensal que lhe lançara o feitiço._

_A última coisa que ouviu antes de perder a consciência foi o último grito de Hermione, chamando por seu nome, antes de desaparecer por entre as nuvens escuras._

**Flashback off**

Pelo o que dissera um abatido Ron, logo Harry seria liberado do St. Mungus, sua vassoura estava intacta e nenhum aliado morrera na batalha de manhã. Porém, Harry sentia-se angustiado, fraco, perdido. Os inimigos haviam levado o que mais o importava, o que de mais estimado ele tinha, sua mais preciosa amiga.

- Hermione... – murmurou na escuridão da noite, uma lágrima solitária descendo pela lateral de seu rosto. – Me perdoe, eu não fui capaz de te proteger...

Ergueu-se e sentou na cama, pressionando as mãos ao rosto enquanto se abandonava ao choro e aos soluços de saudade e arrependimento. Quando sentiu que não conseguia verter sequer mais uma lágrima, bagunçou de irritação os cabelos negros e levantou-se num rompante.

- Eu vou trazê-la de volta, viva e em segurança nem que isso custe a minha vida! – disse para si mesmo enquanto saía do quarto e batia a porta com força.

* * *

- Chegaram notícias!! – berrou Ron no começo da tarde ao entrar correndo no aposento escuro, iluminado por apenas um lampião numa mesa grande e abarrotada de papéis. O rapaz de cabelos negros sentado virou o cansado olhar dos papéis para o rosto esperançoso do ruivo que se encaminhava até ele.

- Boas notícias, espero. – disse Harry com uma voz grave, desde que acordara de madrugada decidira pesquisar, a única coisa que poderia fazer no momento. Não esperaria sentado que Hermione caísse sã e salva dos céus em seu colo, iria atrás dela.

- Sim! Ótimas, na verdade. – falou Ron expirando ar enquanto um número razoável de participantes da Ordem da Fênix entrava no lugar. Quando a porta se fechou, murmurou: - São notícias dos espiões.

Harry olhou para o amigo com os olhos feito pratos. Então Draco e Snape estavam ajudando-o? Estava realmente pasmo, nunca imaginaria que o antigo inimigo e o amargurado professor de Poções mexeriam um dedo em prol dele e de seus amigos. Estava mais pasmo por Snape que não tinha nenhuma instância que os ligassem, mas Draco evidenciara há umas boas semanas seu interesse pela caçula Weasley, de certa estava tentando agradar, além do que, sempre deixou explícito que não queria obedecer a Voldemort como um cachorro, do jeito que fazia seu pai. Melhor ser aliado de Potter que ser capacho de Você-Sabe-Quem, dissera ele quando indagado do porquê de ingressar na Ordem da Fênix.

- O que temos? – indagou o moreno, impaciente.

Lupin pigarreou e estendeu um papel a Harry enquanto começava a falar em tom baixo.

- Snape e Draco mandaram mensagens através de meios trouxas para dificultar a interceptação pelos inimigos.

Harry percebeu que o papel era uma folha ofício e a letra denunciava que não era manuscrito. Provavelmente essa é a impressão de um email, pensou.

- Como pode ver na carta, em uma das missões que os comensais recebem todos os dias, eles ouviram rumores de que a melhor amiga de Harry havia sido capturada e ontem à noite viram comensais carregando uma moça de cabelos castanhos e ondulados que estava desacordada, reconheceram Hermione Granger apesar da distancia que os separava. Naturalmente perceberam que algo dera errado na batalha de ontem e resolveram investigar. Snape estava presente quando Lucius Malfoy apresentou a prisioneira a Voldemort e ouviu quando ele ordenou que a escondessem num lugar denominado pelo mesmo como 'casa do caos'. Hoje de manhã Draco conversou com seu pai e sutilmente tentou obter informações elogiando-o pela conquista, Malfoy estava exultante e sem perceber o objetivo do filho, acabou por revelar o esconderijo. Ela está presa na antiga casa dos Riddle e o lugar está fortemente protegido por um número considerável de comensais. Pelo o que está escrito, Hermione se encontra bem e viva, mas não sabem exatamente em qual aposento da mansão.

Por uns segundos, a sala ficara em completo silêncio.

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry sério, virando-se para Lupin. – Porque eles estão ajudando de verdade, afinal?

- Leia o final da carta, Harry. – disse o lobisomem com um sorriso de leve enquanto notava o crescimento de Harry, que se mantinha centralizado no objetivo, deixando de lado sua impulsividade de um jeito que sua racional amiga teria orgulho.

O moreno leu rapidamente o relatório, constatando as mesmas informações que Lupin dissera resumidamente. Ao final deste, havia uma curta mensagem que dava a impressão de ser uma confissão difícil para quem a escrevera.

"_Draco te admira. A garota é corajosa e igual a Evans. Boa sorte e não falhe, Potter."_

Harry engoliu em seco ao ler a mensagem, de fato ela explicava tudo, Snape se importava afinal. Saber da admiração de alguém que pensara que o odiasse era impressionante, mas ter conhecimento de que Hermione é igual a sua mãe o fez sentir um nó na garganta. Apoiou-se com as mãos espalmadas na mesa e respirou fundo repetidamente, abaixando a cabeça. Pensou muito bem no que tinha de fazer e quando ergueu o rosto tinha uma decisão tomada.

- Esta noite invadiremos a casa dos Riddle e resgataremos Hermione. - disse determinado, com o olhar esmeraldino perscrutando cada face presente no sombrio escritório. – Chame quem mais você sabe que irá participar e depois tranque e enfeitice a porta, Quim. Temos um esquema de ataque para planejar.


	2. Chapter Single

**My Heart**

Hermione estava sentada num canto do sótão, abraçada às próprias pernas, cansada. Estava sem varinha e suas mãos estavam doloridas pelas tentativas frustradas de abrir a porta pelas próprias forças. O rosto ainda estava molhado pelas lágrimas causadas pela raiva. Raiva da própria estupidez, da própria desatenção, carregava toda a culpa de sua situação no presente momento.

Levantou-se e correndo jogou-se de tudo com o lado do corpo na porta, que sequer balançou enquanto a morena cambaleou e caiu no chão. Ergueu-se lentamente massageando o braço e ajeitando a calça jeans e as botas pretas. Depois de todo o acontecido, suas roupas haviam secado e, jogada naquele 'quarto', a camiseta clara se tornou cinzenta pela poeira. Apesar de tudo não tinha machucados sérios, apenas alguns cortes pequenos e uns hematomas. Ela era uma isca ou uma moeda de troca, sabia disso e temia. Temia por Harry. O grifinório era impulsivo demais e na ânsia de salvá-la poderia deixar em perigo a própria vida.

Fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto nas mãos ao pensar no rapaz. Ainda sentia o calor do abraço dele em meio à chuva em seu corpo. Como ele devia estar agora? Desesperado, gritando com todos, irritado com ela por ser tão descuidada, por ter sido capturada tão facilmente, por ter medo de grandes alturas e não ter feito nada? Não, Harry não era assim, nunca a culparia por mais nervoso e preocupado que ficasse. Como queria que estivesse com ele, sentia-se tão segura, tão protegida em sua presença.

Ajeitou o cabelo nervosamente, com mãos trêmulas. Achava-se particularmente boba pensando nisso e resolveu afastar tais observações para se concentrar numa forma de fuga rapidamente, escapar antes que o amigo viesse em sua busca. Imaginava que Voldemort não iria agir agora, que mandaria uma proposta a Harry mais tarde apenas para deixar o moreno mais angustiado, então ainda tinha tempo para usar sua inteligência em algum plano capcioso.

Passou o resto da tarde montando táticas e mais táticas mentalmente, calculava probabilidades, analisava cada canto da sala buscando algum ponto fraco. Não encontrou nada e sua aflição por não ter nenhuma idéia sólida a respeito dos planos do inimigo aumentava. Sentou-se na cama improvisada e suspirou profundamente, ao que parecia não conseguiria nada por si só dessa vez.

**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
Stay with me, this is what I need, please?**

Passou a hora seguinte tentando dormir, só conseguiu quando foi vencida pelo cansaço, cobrindo-se com o sobretudo negro. Despertou a noite, notando o quarto iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que entrava por uma forte e pequena janela na parede em frente à cama. Encostou a cabeça na parede e, não tendo mais o que fazer, lembrou-se e cantarolou mentalmente algumas músicas que conhecia para desanuviar os pensamentos pessimistas. Quando as músicas se esgotaram em sua mente, um dos comensais que ficavam de guarda no andar do sótão abriu cautelosamente a porta, deixando no chão um prato com comida e saindo rapidamente sem sequer olhar para ela. Não queria ter que comer a comida que deixavam, que além de horrível deixava receios sobre sua segurança, mas não comia desde o dia anterior e se sentia um tanto fraca. Um camundongo passou pelo canto do aposento dando-lhe uma idéia. Jogou um pedaço do jantar para o animal e esperou ele comer. Observou-o atenta durante os minutos seguintes, não notando alterações. Alimentou-se a contra gosto.

Caminhou pelo sótão até a janela, apoiando-se e olhando a lua, a única coisa que a pequena janela deixava ver. Mordeu os lábios quando sentiu o nariz arder, uma indicação de que mais lágrimas viriam. Não queria mais chorar, contudo não conseguiu se segurar, apoiando a testa no vidro e dando vazão ao choro.

Harry se escondia por trás de um arbusto enquanto observava a casa que era rodeada por muitos comensais que vigiavam os arredores. Olhou para os lados e indicou que se movessem. Os aurores e aliados passaram discretamente até suas posições para cercar a mansão, Tonks e Lupin sorriram ao se juntar a ele, Luna, Gina e Neville fizeram sinal positivo com as mãos, Fred e George bateram varinhas e Ron deu um tapa amistoso em suas costas. O moreno fez um sinal de preparação enquanto esperava paciente a lua ser coberta por uma nuvem. Ergueu o braço e quando o abaixou, todos os aurores dispararam feitiços, cada um mirando um comensal da frente que, desprevenidos, foram acertados e caíram no chão, desacordados. Harry, que era o capitão, gritou um comando e, como uma onda que derrocava tudo por onde passava, os aliados correram para duelar contra os que ainda estavam de pé.

O plano era: Os aurores criariam uma distração, limpando a área e dando a chance para Harry e seus amigos de entrarem na casa mais facilmente e resgatarem Hermione. Fingiriam que a localização da moça fora descoberta por meio de legilimência para não comprometer os espiões.

Assim que uma brecha fora encontrada em meio à zona que se formara ao redor da casa, o grifinório chamou a Ordem e rapidamente arrombaram a porta e entraram na agora desprotegida fortaleza, sendo atacados por comensais que vigiavam o hall.

- Espalhem-se! – gritou Harry, derrotando o comensal com quem lutava e desferindo um soco no rosto de outro que duelava perto de si. Chamou enquanto subia o primeiro lance de escadas: - Hermione!!

Ela levantou a cabeça bruscamente ao ouvir um estrondo no andar térreo, que sacudiu a casa. Ouviu uma voz extremamente conhecida gritar comandos de guerra e chamar por seu nome. Correu para a porta, surrando-a fortemente.

- Harry!! Estou aqui em cima!! – gritava, se o amigo conseguira entrar na casa então já estava em menor perigo.

A voz de Hermione chamou-o de algum lugar num dos andares acima. Subiu as numerosas escadas aos tropeços, pulando de dois em dois degraus, ansioso. A mansão era realmente muito grande e o barulho das lutas que se formavam em cômodos diferentes do lugar confundiam seus sentidos, desorientando-o e fazendo-o perder a noção de onde vinha o som proferido pela morena. Corria e chamava por ela em meio aos duelos que iniciava e terminava, ficando cada vez mais nervoso. Tentou se concentrar na voz musical da amiga e nessa tentativa uma idéia despertou em seus pensamentos.

- Mione!! _Estupefaça! _Hermione!! – berrou novamente. – Cante!! Cante alguma coisa, Hermione! Cante para que eu possa acompanhar sua voz!!

- Cantar?? Mas... Está certo. Oh Merlin, me ajuda. – o desespero da moça dificultava seu raciocínio, então puxou ar e tentou organizar mentalmente o tom da primeira canção a qual lembrou e passou a cantá-la.

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?  
I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope  
This time I will be listening**

Harry fechou os olhos por um momento e deixou que a música entrasse por seus ouvidos e acalmasse seu coração. Sempre achara que Hermione tinha uma voz feita para o canto, mas ela sempre se recusava a cantar nas festas de amigos.

Quando abriu os olhos estava mais absorto na direção da voz da amiga, movendo-se até ela, duelando impiedosamente contra os imprudentes que se colocavam em seu caminho, derrotando todos enquanto era motivado pela voz que se tornava próxima cada vez mais. Subiu outro lance de escadas e começou a acompanhá-la em seu canto, com a voz tímida no começo, porém mais firme logo em seguida.

**(****Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours)**

Hermione andou até o meio do quarto com os cílios baixados e as mãos tombadas ao longo do corpo, se sentindo leve pela esperança de saber que Harry vinha até si. Não estava acostumada a cantar, mas controlava o tom de voz adequando-o harmoniosamente e transformando a canção em um som delicado, sendo cantado com todo o sentimento que conseguiu reunir no momento.

Abriu os olhos surpresa ao ouvir a voz rouca e forte do amigo se tornando cada vez mais alta, entoada e se aproximando rapidamente enquanto cantava junto dela, contudo não sabia que ele conhecia essa canção. Na certa me ouviu cantá-la quando estava distraída, pensou. A letra da música aqueceu seu peito e sentiu a pele do rosto tornar-se escarlate ao refletir sobre ela. Esforçou-se e aumentou o volume da voz, fechando novamente os olhos e colocando ambas as mãos sobre o coração.

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is ****yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours)  
My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)**

O coração de Harry disparava conforme ouvia a voz de Hermione cada vez mais perto. Seguia a voz pelos corredores apertados e escuros, parava vez ou outra numa luta. Virou-se e entrou num corredor com uma pequena escada de madeira que dava pra uma porta velha e manchada. Três comensais guardavam a porta e vieram ao seu encontro assim que ouviram os passos acelerados do moreno. O rapaz usou o _Protego _para se proteger do feitiço de um, puxando-o pelas costas e o colocando a sua frente para que este recebesse o feitiço torturador do segundo comensal caindo inconsciente no chão, Harry pulou apoiado no ombro do que o atacou pegando impulso para acertar um forte chute no peito do terceiro e último comensal, lançando-lhe um feitiço desarmador que o fez capotar para longe e um _Estuporo _no outro, que caiu desacordado enquanto o grifinório tirava a varinha de Hermione da cintura deste.

Correu para a porta sem deixar de cantar, parando para destrancá-la com dois feitiços e abrindo-a com um empurrão apressado.

Encontrou Hermione em pé no meio do breu do sótão, de olhos abertos, marejados e brilhantes. Ela ainda cantava, mas em tom baixo, quase murmurando. Caminhou até ela, recuperando o fôlego, respirando pesadamente. Parou a sua frente e voltou a sussurrar a música, tocando levemente o rosto macio com as costas da mão e unindo testa com testa.

**This heart, it beats, beats for only ****you  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart  
My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**

**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**

**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**

Ela estava tão feliz de vê-lo ali que sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. O toque do rapaz em sua pele lhe provocou arrepios que percorreram a espinha. Fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor e apoiou uma de suas mãos na dele. Quando os abriu, Harry se encontrava ofegante e inclinava-se na sua direção. Aspirou pela boca entreaberta olhando-o nos olhos pouco antes de fechá-los e se entregar aos lábios do moreno que a beijava levemente, a língua deslizando para dentro de sua boca encontrando a dela.

Harry passou uma das mãos pela cintura de Hermione, puxando-a delicadamente para junto de si. Após alguns minutos encerraram o beijo doce, trocando olhares e sorrisos enquanto ele passava a ponta dos dedos nos lábios macios da garota.

O moreno explodiu o teto do aposento com um feitiço e entregou a varinha da bruxa à sua dona. Largou um bilhete que aos poucos caiu no chão do lugar. Nele estava escrito apenas:

"_Nunca mais se meta com as pessoas que eu amo. Derrotarei você."_

Há essa hora Lupin já deve ter desfeito o feitiço anti-aparatador, pensou. Abraçou a amiga firmemente como no dia anterior, sentindo ambos os corações baterem descompassados e juntos desaparataram aliviados para longe dali.

**My heart is yours  
My heart is yours  
My heart is...**

FIM!

* * *

_Com carinho,_

_**Dak**_


End file.
